


Reverie

by 3rdwheelawkward



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdwheelawkward/pseuds/3rdwheelawkward
Summary: How do you pick up your life if you felt like it never started. Ali is stuck in a life she feels like she's just existing in but not really living. When everything falls apart how can she make this life one worth living. When she meets Ashlyn she feels lighter and more herself. But will she live the life that's meant for her or will she be too scared of the consequences? And if she does will it be too late?This is my first story so be gentle. There's references to military things and they are accurate. I'll try my hardest to explain them as they appear. So if something does't make sense let me know.





	1. One Day

“Life passes you by,  
don’t be wasting your time.  
On your own.  
You’re always trying to see yourself,  
Through the eyes of someone else”

-Kodaline (One Day)

 

 

She wasn’t supposed to come home during lunch. But she forgot the files she had for a client that she was to have a conference with later this afternoon. She's surprised to see her husbands car in the driveway. His blacked out G-Class SUV Mercedes that he loves so much. He often jokes he loves it more than her. Jason is a pretty high valued lawyer at Holland & Knight. Because of that he’s barely ever home. 

Ali had a sinking feeling in her gut as she approached the front door to find it unlocked. When she pushed open the door she saw an array of clothes strung out from the front door leading to the stairs. She heard voices coming from upstairs and she stopped with her foot on the first step.

She knew what was happening but she didn’t want to see it. She didn’t want to be anywhere near it so she quickly grabbed the files off the island counter in the kitchen and left. Her hands were shaking and tears fell from her eyes without a sound as she drove back to work. And she now believed he did love that stupid car more than her.

 

 

The shrill of the alarm woke her from her sleep. She swung her arm to the bedside table and turned off the alarm on her phone. Ali laid there staring at the ceiling. Jason’s side of the bed cold and unused knowing he was on a business trip. She wishes is was just a dream. But she’s been having this flashback every time she closed her eyes for the past two weeks.

She has yet to do anything or confront Jason about it. She slowly makes her way to the bathroom to wash the shame off her face. 

“What’s wrong with you? You know you have to leave him. You can’t live like this. You deserve to be happy. Or do I?” She sighs heavily as she washes her face and teeth and starts her day. The same way she has everyday and that started with a cup of coffee.

 

 

“Ali! I’m so glad you’re here.” The assistant says as she holds the phone so the person on the other side can’t hear her.

“Good morning to you too Christen.” She says and sips her coffee. “What’s got you all frantic this early?”

“The new graphics designer is in and she’s waiting just outside your office. Are you okay? You seem a bit off. You have been for awhile now.” Christen asks while looking intently at her.

“I'm perfect never better.” She shrugs. They can both see she’s not telling the truth. Christen points back to her phone signaling she has to take the call but mouths. We’ll talk at lunch. And Ali just simply nods her head in agreement.

She’s approaching her office and see’s the graphics designer standing by the window. She has short brown hair neatly styled and what looks like a nicely charcoal grey fitted suit. She see’s her taping the window messing with the pigeon on the other side. When the bird finally pecks the window she hears the woman giggle as it flies off. The seemingly innocent act makes the corners of Ali’s mouth turn up into the smallest of smiles.

"Ahem" Ali clears her throat and the designer jumps making the folder she was holding and its contents scatter everywhere. She frantically bends down to gather her papers and Ali feels bad and helps her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Oh no don’t worry about it. I’m kind of a klutz so it was bound to happen sooner or later. At least it’s out of the way now.” She rambles and says thanks as they stand up.

“So Ms. Harris I presume.” She states as she shakes the hand that was outstretched to her. 

“Yes ma’am. I’m hoping I didn’t just blow this whole interview.” 

“Please call me Ali and no don’t worry about that. We’ll start over fresh once we head into my office.”

“Oh thank god I still have at least from here and the door to make a fool of myself free of charge.” She says as she wipes the imaginary sweat from her forehead. Ali chuckles at the statement and leads them both into her office. 

“Have a seat Ms. Harris so we can get this thing started.” She motions to the chair on the opposite side of her desk. As Ashlyn makes her way to the chair she trips a bit on her own feet as her cheeks start to flush. “I guess I’ll give you until you make it to the chair.” And the both laugh.

“Honestly it’s not this bad. I guess I’m just nervous.” As she sits and opens her folder and puts it on the desk. They make eye contact and Ali can’t help but smile up at the soft comforting hazel eyes that are looking back at her.

“Don’t be, from what I saw on the application that was submitted this should be a fairly short interview. You’re a very talented artist Ms. Harris so tell me a little about yourself.”

“Well I’m from Satellite beach Florida. And if you’re wondering why a 28 year old is just finished with a Bachelors degree. It’s because I went to UNC for an Art History Degree about 10 years ago. And during my sophomore year I got injured playing soccer. And I couldn’t make my way back so my scholarship fell through. So I kind of had to choose between going back to the place I was trying to get away from or find something else. And that’s when I joined the Marine Corps. I was Combat Camera that's basically their version of an artist. The combat part is just to make it sound cool. I'm not joking. I served eight years All in North Carolina. I got out as a E-6 Staff Sergeant. With eight years of experience and finishing up my degree I headed back home and I’ve been looking for work since then.”

“Wow thank you for your service. You played soccer at UNC. What position?” She asked.

“Goalkeeper. I had a full ride and everything” 

“No way. I played Midfield for Penn State. We probably played each other. Small world. Well to be honest this interview was for formalities and to put a name to the face but I’ve kind of already made up my mind on this position.” Ashlyn looks a bit saddened with that statement because she honestly thought she had a shot at getting this job. “Ms. Harris how would you like to start working for our company?” Ali asks with a smile. A smile that hasn’t been seen in what feels like forever as she see the light come back to Ashlyn’s face.

“Wait are you serious? I totally thought you were gonna tell me to go pound sand.” She smiles her dimpled grin and that makes Ali smile bigger. Her nose scrunches up and her tongue is peeking through her teeth. She honestly hasn’t felt this light and happy in years. She knows Ashlyn will be a perfect fit for the company and her well being for whatever that's worth. 

“I’m totally serious. Can you start tomorrow?” 

“Absolutely Ma…I mean. Absolutely. I look forward to working here.” She stands and shakes her hand. “Thank you Ali.” Ali simply nods her head and with that she left. A little pep in her step and she didn’t trip this time. When she closes the door Ali shakes her head and she, for the first time in weeks, can’t seem to stop smiling. Maybe it’s the start of something new.


	2. The Struggle

“You’re young enough to say what you feel  
So say what you feel  
Sometimes it’s all that we got  
It’s all that we got then it’s gone  
He turns around and sees the world he knows fall apart  
The struggle you are up against makes you what you are”

-Grizfolk (The Struggle)

 

 

When Ali walks up to the table in the lunch room she makes eye contact with Christen and she can tell there’s a confused look on Christens face. She sits down and pulls out her salad waiting for Christen to be the one to break the silence.

“Okay so this is a completely different Ali than the one that came into work this morning. Spill.” She says as she scoots closer to Ali so that their almost shoulder to shoulder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Chris.” She says as she pokes at her chicken salad. 

“Do not play dumb with me Alexandra. Did Jason finally call you?” And with the mention of his name her face drops. She’s brought back to reality. “Wait. No Al talk to me. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to ruin your mood.”

“You didn’t really you just brought me back to earth and the real world.” She stares at her food and quietly re tells the flashback that’s been burned into her brain for the past two weeks. “Remember two weeks ago when I went back to my house to pick up some files during lunch?” Christen just nods her head. “Well I caught Jason cheating on me. I haven’t said or done anything and I honestly am just so scared. I don’t know what to do or feel.” She says defeated. As much as she feels terrible she can’t help but feel a weight being lifted for finally telling someone.

“I’m so sorry Al. He’s an asshole and whatever you do I’ll be there for you the whole time but can I be honest with you?” She asks and Ali slightly nods her head and audibly swallows. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you smile or be the you I met before you started dating him. And now he does this. Look whatever you choose to do I’ll be here but from what I’ve seen, in my opinion, you should leave him and find someone that makes you smile. Kind of like the way you were before I opened my big fat mouth.” She grabs Ali’s hand and gives it a soft squeeze and she finally looks Christen in the eyes.

“I’ll think about it. Thank you for listening.”

“Always Al you’re my best friend. I care about you and you deserve the best. Alright so now that is out on the table lets go back to what had you so giddy.” That brings a small smile back to Ali’s lips and she just shakes her head.

“Honestly I’m not really sure. I officially hired Ashlyn as the graphics designer and I think she’ll be a great addition to the communications board here.” She says as she finally takes a bite of her food. When she doesn’t get a reply she looks up to find Christen eyeing her. “I don’t want to hear what’s going on in your head so let’s just talk about something else.

 

 

As she lays in bed staring at the ceiling she thinks of Jason. He was the perfect gentleman in college when they met. His drive and confidence is what really attracted her to him. But ever since they’ve been married he became distant and reserved. No longer was the man she loved or thought she loved but a stranger. It’s a strange feeling. Living with someone you know but you don’t really know them. She can’t even remember the last time the slept together. Both sexually and just in the same bed. 

She knows she has to get a divorce not just for her sake but for his. She feels like she’s holding him back. And as much as it hurts that he cheated on her it didn’t really hurt as much as she expected it and that’s how she knows she fell out of love with him for quite some time now. As she starts falling asleep the last thing she thinks about before she drifts off is the warmness of beautiful hazel eyes that made her feel so relaxed. For the first time she doesn’t have the same dream but one of playing soccer.

She just stole the ball from the midfield player at UNC and she passes it to her teammate for a quick give and go that she receives back to break through the defense of the Tar Heels. It’s just her and the keeper now she looks up to see the position of the keeper but as she does she sees the keeper coming in for a sliding tackle. They end up tangled on the ground when the keeper stands with the ball securely in her hands. Ali stands up and see the smirk on the keepers face. Those hazel eyes holding her feet planted. Everything around her seems to fade. It’s just her and Hazel eyes.

 

 

When Ali walks into work she puts a coffee down on Christens desk. “Oh my god you’re a life saver. What would I do without you?” She thanks her for the coffee.

“Honestly who know’s you’re a wreck.” She winks at her. “Has Ashlyn came in yet?” 

“Yep got her about twenty minutes ago she’s just over by her office probably getting settled.” The phone rings and she answers it as Ali walks away. She knocks slightly on Ashlyn’s open office door and is greeted with a loud thud and a mumbled response

“Son of a dog biscuit. One second.” She yelps and stands from under her desk rubbing her head. “We gotta stop meeting like this or I’m gonna be seriously injured.” She jokes looking up at Ali. “Good morning Ali what can I do for you?”

“I’m so sorry. I just wanted to say hello and welcome you to your first day here. Also when you get settled I’d like to talk to you about what the job entitles for you and what upcoming projects there are for you. Our previous graphics designer left and we’ve been in dire need of one for awhile so there’s gonna be a few things we’ll need you to dive into. I’m sorry again for scaring you. Come see me when you’re ready.” Ashlyn assures her she’s fine and agrees to meet her soon. 

 

 

“So July is approaching quickly and this company is really big on family and community. And every July we do this fundraiser for families of those who work here and the community to come together and enjoy fun festive’s along with a fundraiser to help some of the communities that need it. It’s usually a great turn out but it’s your job to come up with the billboards, social media posts and things like that to really get as many people involved as possible.”

“That sounds easy enough.” She says writing some notes in her notepad. “Anything about this event you want me to address particularly like dates/ times and location?” 

“It’s gonna be July 8th starting at 10am at the Orange Country Convention Center and that’s all that’s in the schedule for now” She answers.

“Okay I’ll start working on this right away.” She says and she starts gathering her belongings. She stands to leave and before she does she points at a picture on her desk and says, “I like this picture of you and your family. Will yours be coming to this event?” 

“My brother comes down every year for it.” She smiles up at Ashlyn.

“Well I look forward to meeting him. You’re both gorgeous by the way. You put every other family to shame I’m sure.” She says with a dimpled smile as she turns and walks out of her office. Once she was gone Ali had to fight the smile on her lips but she knows the woman saw her body betray her when her cheeks flushed red. 

 

 

Ali’s quietly sipping a glass of wine on the couch watching TV when she hears the sound of keys in the front door and her heart sinks.

‘It’s now or never’ she tells herself.

Jason walks in heading straight to the fridge to pop open a beer and when her walks into the living room he goes to kiss his wife but is met with a hand on his chest. Stopping him. 

“We need to talk.” Ali says putting down her glass of wine.


	3. The Story Never Ends

"Wound me like a toy   
spinning too fast  
in every direction  
How, how could I stay   
when you lit a match to all my intentions?”

-Lauv (The Story Never Ends)

//

“We need to talk.” Ali says putting down her glass of wine. “I came home during lunch a few weeks ago. I left something here and what I saw.” She trails off not being able to put her words out there. Jason takes a step back knowing she she just implied. 

“I don’t know when we drifted apart Alex. But it doesn’t feel like we’re even married. And I know there’s no reason worth forgiving for what I did. So what’s next?” He asks a bit of tension visibly leaving his body.

“I already talked to a lawyer and I have a few bags packed. I’ve been waiting till you got home for this. I don’t plan on staying here and I really don’t want any help from you so I’ll leave and you’ll hear the rest of the negotiations from my lawyer.” With that she put her wine glass down and heads to her already packed car. She dials Christen hoping that she can stay with her for a bit. She just now realized she should have kept her best friend in the loop because she has no place to stay.

“Hey Al what’s up?” Christen asks a bit breathless through the phone.

“Jason came back and I talked to him and packed some things. I don’t have a place to say and I’m sorry Chris I wasn’t thinking clearly and I forgot to double check with you before asking something so huge.” She said nervously chewing on her lip.

“Al stop you know I’d do anything for you. Come over to my apartment and we’ll talk more.” Ali let out the breath she was holding. 

//

She knocks on the door and when it opens she’s welcomed with the sight of a pretty disheveled Christen with slightly swollen lips and Ali just chuckles and shakes her head. “Of course you had someone over” She said wiggling her eyebrows despite her situation she still found a way to lighten the mood.

“It’s fine she left a few minutes ago.”

“So…Who is this mystery person?” She asks over her shoulder dropping her bags and taking a seat on the couch.  
“Really it’s no on import just some girl I met at the bar a couple days ago.” They’re staring at each other until Christen finally breaks. “Okay. Okay. Her name is Hailey. But you know me. I’ll just get what I want and leave. No muss to fuss.”

“I know and I really don’t blame you. Considering my situation.”

“Talk to me Al.” Christen says as she pats Ali’s leg.

“Well I talked to a divorce lawyer and it could take up to four or five weeks. And I don’t think it’ll be contested so I’m hoping for four weeks. So the next opportunity I get to talk to my lawyer I’ll get the separations agreement written up and sent to Jason. That’s basically gonna be our ground work on the divorce. But enough about that I need to start looking for apartments.”

Christen nods in agreement and pulls out her phone. “So what area did you have in mind?”

“Somewhere near downtown. I don’t need a house and I don’t wan’t a long commute.”

//

It took a few days but the finally found a good fit for Ali and the separations agreement was sent to Jason. From what Ali can tell it looks like he’s not fighting her on anything because she’s not asking for anything. He gets to keep the house, everything in it, his car, she asked for no money or any rights to his retirement she just has to pack up her clothes and belongings and do a little shopping and have it sent to her new modern style apartment in downtown. Work has been pretty calm and she hasn’t seen much of Ashlyn just the occasional passing in a hall and a meeting to introduce her to the rest of the board. 

Ali’s carrying a box small things from her office in her old house up the stairs to her new apartment. She really hates not using the elevator but she absolutely refuses at least not alone. On her fourth trip up the stairs she’s struggling to get her keys out while holding the box. She doesn’t hear the elevator open or the footsteps approaching until she hears someone speak.

“Ali?” She drops her box on her foot and lets out a sigh and she turns towards the voice.

“Ashlyn!”

“Hey um are you and your husband moving in here.”

“Actually no just me.” She says as she finally gets her keys out and starts opening her door.

“Do you need help? I’m not busy and I’d love to help a fellow neighbor” Ashlyn cringes hoping she doesn’t sound too desperate. Ali opens the door and looks at her.

“You really want to help?” Ashlyn just nods and picks up the box that Ali dropped on the floor.

“Absolutely. Where does this go boss?” She walks in and notices just a few boxes and nothing else.

“Over to the left theres a hall its the first door on the right. There’s not much here. I have a few more boxes downstairs and the moving company will be dropping off a lot of furniture in about an hour. But you really don’t have to help me.”

“Non sense you shouldn’t be doing this by yourself. I should know I was moving in by myself until I about broke everything because I was so frustrated so I called my brother to help. I’m at your disposal.” Ashlyn says while walking back into the main room smiling and winking at Ali.

“Alright well let’s get the rest of the boxes and wait for the other stuff to arrive.

//

“So you live right across from me? What are the odds.” Ali chuckles while watching Ashlyn’s face. She’s really focused trying to put together the dresser that was previously dropped off. Everything was pretty much in place the only problem was some of the bedroom furniture wasn’t put together. Ashlyn got her tools from her apartment and was focusing really hard to not mess up. 

“Yeah it’s pretty weird huh. It’s really hot in here.” She says wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. She stands and starts taking off her jacket. When she removes her jacket she doesn’t notice Ali stopped moving and was staring at her.

“You. Um. Have a lot of um tattoos.” She scolds herself for how stupid she sounded. Trying to recover focusing back onto the bed frame she was building.

“Oh crap that’s not gonna be a problem with work right?”

“No no no. You know just make sure you cover them up like in meetings or with clients.”

“Okay I’m sorry I didn’t mention them before. I wasn’t trying to hide them.”

“You’re good. I was just surprised is all. You have a lot. Like a LOT.”

“I mean yeah but this ain’t even the half of them.” Ashlyn chuckles not seeing Ali drop her screw driver and gulp. ‘Of course she has tons of tattoos.’ Ali thinks to herself. 

“My brother has a ton of tattoos and I have a few so there’s absolutely no problem with them from me as far as I’m concerned.”

“Wait you have tattoos? How many? Where?” Ali laughs at her excitement. 

“I have 3 and I’m sorry to burst your bubble but you can only see one. The others are for special eyes only. If you know what I mean.” And now it’s Ashlyn’s turn to calm her racing heart beat.

“How about this. You show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” She challenges. She isn’t really sure why but she does hoping that she didn’t make a mistake.

“How about this. We finish up order some Chinese food and have a few drinks and see what happens after that.” 

//

After everything was put away and all the furniture was put together, they ate and had about four beers a piece. They’er both feeling loose and enjoying each others company. “So I hit him in the face with a dead fish that washed up” Ashlyn says and they both laugh. 

“No way. Oh my god that’s hilarious.” Ali says between laughs. She wipes some of the tears out of the corner of her eyes. “Alright Ms. Harris I think it’s time we see some tattoos. You up for it.”

“Oh I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now. I’ll go first.” She stands and takes off her shirt. With the alcohol in her system she’s feeling the liquid courage. Ali can’t help but stare being mesmerized by the colorful array of tattoos that engulf her entire left side. “So these are for my family. This right here is for my grandmother when she had cancer. And this” she points at the name. “It’s my brother. My rock at times. He had a rough patch but he made it through and he’s been in my life ever since. And these kind of speak for themselves.” She points at her shoulders.

“Knowledge speaks. Wisdom listens. Jimmy Hendricks” Ali says not really thinking too much about it. She’s lost staring at all the tattoos, defined muscles and all the skin that Ashlyn has revealed. 

“I’m impressed.” She says clearing her voice. Finally getting Ali to look up at her face. “Your turn.” She says with a huge dimpled grin.

“Okay since you took your shirt off I guess I’ll do the same.” She removes her shirt and Ashlyn has to remind herself to breathe. ‘You’ve seen tons of girls naked don’t make this awkward.’ Ashlyn has to tell herself. So you can see the one on my forearm it’s German for love. I did a semester abroad over there and it was very influential to my life. Which brings me to this one on my side. It reads ‘Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut, das Wesentliche ist fur die Augen unsichtbar’ it means One sees clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes.”

“Wow. That’s beautiful”

“Okay now it’s your turn again.” Ali says trying to hide her blush from Ashlyn staring at her. That snaps Ashlyn out of her trance

“What? Oh yeah. Alright. This is gonna look weird but I’m gonna take off my pants.” Ali just nods. “Okay so I got these on my leg obviously the statue of liberty represents my service to the country and my love for it. This is for my Native American roots and this one.” As she lifts up her right side of her briefs to show the mermaid on her thigh. “This represents the love I have for the water and the ocean.” Ali whispers ‘Fuck’ making Ashlyn raise her eyebrow. 

“I mean you definitely have a lot and they're all really well done. You look amazing. I mean they look awesome.” Now Ali’s really embarrassed because she knows Ashlyn can tell she really likes her tattoos and possibly her. She doesn’t look at Ashlyn’s face but she can practically feel her smirk and Ashlyn puts her clothes back one.

“Alright you got one more let’s see it.” She wasn’t prepared for Ali to start pulling down the waist band of her jeans and some of her underwear. Ashlyn freezes while buttoning her jeans as she casually watches Ali pull them down getting dangerously close to a part of her that Ashlyn’s not really sure she’s prepared for. “Okay this is the last one. It’s for my time I played soccer at Penn State.” She’s biting her lip waiting for Ashlyn to look her in the eyes. When she finally does she see’s the look in her eyes. The air get’s thick. Her heart break picks up and Ashlyn steps closer to her. Not breaking eye contact. Ali is fully prepared for her to kiss her right here right now. But she stops about a foot away. 

“That’s in a very private spot.” Ashlyn reaches out her hand and Ali closes her eyes but she’s disappointed when she doesn’t touch her she reaches behind her and grabs her shirt that she discarded earlier. Ali shakes her head and lets out a quiet sigh as she follows suit. “I had a really good time Ali. I’m really excited that you’re my neighbor. But I should really get going. It’s getting late.” They both put their clothes back on and the alcohol is out of their system by now. Ashlyn leans in and kisses Ali’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow Al. Oh and you look amazing too.” 

The she whispers into her ear. She’s close enough she hears Ali gasp. She slowly makes her way to the door. With her hand on the door knob. She looks back one more time noticing Ali hasn’t moved but her eyes are focused on her and she winks at her and walks out to her apartment.

Ali slowly reaches up to her cheek and gently touches the spot where Ashlyn’s soft lips were just a few seconds ago. She finally comes back to reality and can’t help but smile at how her day has turned out. But now she’s gonna have to take a cold shower and call her brother. Because dear lord does she have a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated I've had a busy week and I almost broke my hand because of work. Also I don't really know how I want the chapters to go exactly so I'm having a bit of trouble wanting to write but I will continue to post.


	4. Broken Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “All I know is you’re not showing who you truly are.  
> My arms open up in hoping you’ll unlock your heart.  
> You’ve got some secrets you don’t need to tell.  
> You got some pain yeah I got some myself.  
> If nothing else, we can share our broken parts”
> 
> Broken Parts by Mokita ft. The Ready Set

“B! Long time no talk what’s up girl?” Kyle says through Facetime.

“Well. I’ve been really busy with everything and like I haven’t really wanted to talk much to anyone. But so much has happened. I don’t even know what to do with anything. If that makes sense. I don’t know where to start in talking to you but so much…”

“B slow down. Breathe. Just start from the beginning.”

“Okay well for starters I caught Jason cheating on me about a month ago and well I left got my own apartment and I filed for divorce. And before you interrupt I’m not even close to done. that part isn’t really the part that’s driving me crazy. It’s the fact that I think I’m catching feelings for someone I don’t even really know. I don’t know every time we’re together it just feels right and natural. But like Ky I’m not even close to ready to get feel this kinds of things for someone yet. And we now work together. But god.” She sighs looking off in the distance. “They’re clumsy in a cute way, funny, smart, confident, adorable, nice, I feel so comfortable around them, I feel like I could share all my secrets.”

“Alright so who is he?”

“Well he is a she.”

“Alexandra Blair. You little scoundrel. What’s her name? Let’s look her up because now I have to know who she is.”

“Ashlyn. Harris.” Kyle runs off screen to grab his laptop. It takes him about 2 minutes to find her facebook profile. 

“Well B if this is who I think you’re talking about. Girl if I wasn’t as gay as I am I’d be all over her too. She’s fucking hot. And you know I love tattoos. Have you seen these pictures of them?” He says fanning himself.

“Yeah I’m pretty acquainted with those tattoos. She’s so hot it actually should be illegal.”

“What do you mean acquainted with?”

“Well part of the reason I’m calling right now is because out of luck I moved into the apartment right across from her’s and we ran into each other. So she offered to help me move everything in. And well I saw she had a sleeve so the conversation came up about them but she said if I wanted to see all of them I should ask but like she warned me that it could get a little weird. I said I’ll show you mine if you show me yours. And later that night we had a few beers and we did I saw all her tattoos and I showed her mine. She has a lot. Like a lot Kyle and we weren’t exactly shy about them either.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my sister?” He says after picking up his jaw from the floor.

“Very funny but I’m serious I just feel comfortable around her and at this rate we’ll be married next year. That is if the vibes I’m getting from her are right.”

“That’s very lesbian cliché of you Al.”

“Look I know but like I said I’m not ready for anything with anyone but if I’m being honest without thinking about it I can see it happening. I don’t even really know her. And it scares me because I’m not this person. I don’t know if I can give me heart to someone again. Especially this soon. I think I want to be friends with her. You know. Get to know her. Play it safe.”

“Whatever feels right for you B. It sounds like the safest option and that way if you still feel this way about her later you’ll know it wasn’t just because you got out a shitty relationship and attaching to the first person you saw.”

“Thanks Kyle. I feel a whole lot better about everything. Enough about me though tell me about the fabulous life of the one and only Kyle Krieger”

“Oh B don’t you know it. So let me tell you about yesterday. I think I met the love of my life while I was walking Luna…”

//

“Hey knock knock.” 

“Who’s there?” Ali asks with a chuckle. Ashlyn sticks her head into Ali’s office.

“Just me. Do you have a second?” She asks.

“Yeah come in. Take a seat.” Ashlyn sits down and wipes her hands on her thighs. 

“Look about yesterday. I realized that we got a little carried away and I don’t want it to be awkward between us. I had a few beers but that doesn’t really excuse it. We work together and if I’m honest I think we could be good friends. And I just wanted to say if I crossed any line I’m sorry.” 

“Actually I thought the same thing.” Ali says staring into Ashlyn’s eyes.

“Um which part?”

“That we can become good friends. And don’t worry about last night it felt like an interesting way to have open and personal conversation for new friends. Maybe a little more skin but who doesn’t enjoy some skin right?” As soon as Ali said that she instantly regretted it. 

“Well alright one interesting, open, unconventional friendship coming right up.” Ali sighs relieved that Ashlyn didn’t run for the hills.

“Yes… Since we’re friends now are you doing anything Thursday night?”

“You know this is last minute. I have to check my schedule.” She glances at her wrist as if she’s checking her watch. “Nope I’m completely free. Why do you ask?”

“You’re not even wearing a watch and I’m not even sure how that would help you check your ‘schedule’.” Ali chuckles “But on Thursdays I have a girls night in and my usual partner in crime won’t be there. Which is weird because she has a date and let me tell you that’s a first. So I’m ecstatic she canceled but I don’t want to do it alone. It’s just diner, wine and movies.”

“I’m so there. What do I need and what time do you want me there?”

“7pm and red wine. Also wear pajamas. It’s like a sleep over but you know you’ll go back to your apartment after.”

“Is this how you usually conduct these girls night in’s or is this like mean girls and I show up looking like a bum and you’ll be dressed to kill to mess with me? Because I’m the new girl.” Ali laughs and shakes her head.

“Oh no trust me Harris I’m gonna be slummin and bummin it with you. I ain’t gotta look good for no one.”

“Alright I believe you and I will be there because I am not a square.”

“And why’s that because you’re not straight or have no angels?” Ali winks at her.

“Alright. I see how it is. You got jokes. On that note I gotta get to work and do some finishing touches on that project for the summer and I’ll meet up with you at 1300. My bad 1pm and I’ll show you what I have.”

“Sounds good I look forward to it.” Ashlyn leaves and neither of them noticed the huge smiles on both their faces.

//

“Chris I feel like the universe is talking to me. Let’s lay the facts out. The worst thing that could happen to me did and when I thought the sun wouldn’t come out the universe gives me.” She pauses and points with her eyes to Ashlyn who is sitting at a table telling some story that has everyone in the vicinity laughing maybe not even because of the story but how she’s so animated in telling it. “I mean for gods sake look.”

“You right.” Christen says.

“And I may not be able to tell the future but I know I’d be dumb if I didn’t want her in mine. I don’t even care how” She looks over and tries holding in a laugh. “Okay why does she have broccoli on her head?” They both laugh as Ashlyn continues to tell what looks like a ridiculous story. “Back to what I was saying. I don’t know what the future holds but I do know I want her in it.”

“Well I love her and I couldn’t be happier that you have someone like her even if it is a new blossoming friendship”

“Me too also because you bailed on our girls night in she’s filling in your spot.”

“You know I wouldn’t bail on our night if this wasn’t important. Al this girl is incredible. And if Thursday goes well you know damn well I’m gonna talk your ear off and I’m also super excited you get to have more one on one time with your girl over there”

“She’s not my girl and I look forward to hearing all about this mysterious girl that somehow tamed a wild animal.” Ali says trying to hide her blush for Christens statement.

“Oh please I’m hardly a wild animal.” She says as she tosses her napkin at Ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I'm that person that doesn't update I'm sorry. Thanks to that person who messaged me on Tumlr and gave me that push to actually sit down and write this. I could be out partying right now but I don't want to let you down so this is for you.


	5. Free Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Standing on the end of mystery  
> If you jump, I jump  
> That’s the only way to set us free fall  
> Jumping until we free fall”
> 
> Free Fall by Christopher

“Have fun on your date tonight.” Christen jokes as Ali is heading to the elevator to leave. 

“I’m not the one with a date tonight and just so we’re clear I won’t even wear mascara that’s how you know I mean it.” She points and 

“Well damn. Okay. It’s not a date but have fun and promise me one thing Al. Let her in. Don’t think I haven’t noticed y’all have barely said anything to each other since Monday. I’ve seen how you are with her before you think too much. So either let her in, mope or do us all a favor and get rid of the cobwebs.”

“What cobwebs?” Christen just slowly points down to Ali’s lower half then back up. “Okay asshole.”

“Kriegs I’m just joking but seriously have fun and relax.”

“Thanks. You too Chris. I can’t wait to hear all about your date tomorrow.”

//

Ashlyn knocks on her door at exactly 7pm. “Well I clearly underdressed for this.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Come on in food should be here in about 10 minutes.” Ashlyn just stands there awkwardly holding a bottle of Roscato red wine. “You can take your shoes off and head to the living room. And we’ll crack open this bottle and get this thing started.” They get settled on Ali’s sectional with a glass of wine and Netflix pulled up.

“So how do you normally do this movie’s or tv shows?”

“Considering I would hate to jump in a random show at like season 3 episode 12 we’ll just watch movies.” They end up deciding to try a random French film called Blind Date. Before they hit start there’s a knock at the door. “I hope you like Thai food.” Ali says excitedly as she sets down her glass and quickly goes to the door.

 

With their plates full and their glasses almost empty they start the movie. “So Ashlyn nice T-shirt. What doe’s it stand for?”

“Just a unit shirt I’ve had for awhile. It’s just really comfortable.”

“That’s right we haven’t really talked about that. How was your time as a solider in the military?” Ashlyn groans as she chews. “Was is that bad?” Ashlyn just shakes her hand as she grabs her wine to wash it down.

“No it wasn’t bad it’s just that I was never a soldier.” Ali gives her a confused look. “It’s really not even gonna make sense to you and you probably don’t care but it’s a pride thing. The Army has soldiers, the Navy has Seamen, The Air Force has Airmen, who knows what the Coast Guard has but the Marine Corps has Marines. Like I said you probably could care less but it drives me nuts.”

“Sorry I didn’t know that.”

“Oh no no no you’re good I just wanted to be open with you. But anyway back to the question. My job was pretty easy and I got to do a lot of traveling. I know that when you tell people you were in the Marine Corps they automatically think you’ve like killed people and have been in combat or are some badass but we all have jobs and mine happened to be using camera. It’s pretty lame I know.” 

“Serving your country is hardly lame. But I totally see you differently. Your badass-ness went down and I don’t think we can be friends anymore.” Ali jokes while she pours another glass for both of them noticing that their glasses were empty.

“Hold on I’m badass. I may not be your typical Marine but that does not mean I didn’t make up for it in other ways.”

“Oh really? I’m listening.”

“Well because my job was so demanding.” She says sarcastically. “I had time to not only become a black belt but a red tab in MCMAP. That’s the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program.”

“So you can kick someones butt? Good to know. But what’s a red tab?”

“So there’s different types of tabs. And the normal tan tab means you can instruct other Marines and help them go up in belts. But a red tab is the ones that can test the tan tabs. And by that I mean they have to re certify every year to keep their tab and they have to get that through me.”

“Okay red tab show me some of your moves.” By now Ali’s definitely feeling a little more courageous. And she really is interested in what Ashlyn can do. 

“Okay we’re gonna have to move this coffee table then.” They move the table with the food and wine out of the way. The movie now long forgotten. “Alright so what I’m gonna teach you is called the counter to the mount. So I’m gonna lay down on my back and have my legs bent a little and now I need you to sit on my hips.” Ashlyn knew exactly what technique she was gonna show her. Because it’s one of the most beneficial and she gets to be close to Ali. 

Ali slowly climbs on top of Ashlyn but she’s putting all her weight on knees.

“Okay now sit back on my hips.” Ali does as she’s told and this new position is stirring some things in her that she’s refusing to acknowledge. “Alright so now I need you to get into a full mount which means your gonna have to lean forward and lay on me with your arms on the side of my head.” Ali swallows and slowly moves to the position. 

“Hi” Ali says as she’s inches away from Ashlyn’s face. Trying to fight the blush on her cheeks but failing miserably. Ashlyn notices but she doesn’t mention it. They’re dancing on the thinest of lines right now and she wants to keep this tango up for as long as possible. 

“Hey. So from this position you could basically control me. And the purpose is to get the assailant off you. And since there’s only so much I can do from my position you have to act fast. So first I'm gonna use my dominant hand and bring it to my chest then wrap it around you opposite arm. Up and over. Now I can bring you close to me like so.” She brings Ali down and now there faces are basically touching. 

“Now I’m gonna hold on tight to this arm. And make sure I’m controlling you so this can stop or slow whatever attack you were doing and now I’m gonna use my opposite foot to push my hips with as much force as I have and throw you over right side. But I’m gonna stay in control of your arm.” She executes the technique and now has Ali on her stomach with her arm being held against her back. 

“See just like that. It’s easier then it looks. Now we’re gonna switch positions.” Ali rolls over on her back and positions herself the same way Ashlyn did. 

“Like this?” She asks as Ashlyn agrees and climbs on top of Ali to fully mount her. 

“So what’s next?” Ashlyn asks.

“So I bring my hand to my chest and wrap my arm around yours. Up and over. Now I bring you close.” Ali brings Ashlyn down she inhales the smell of Ashlyn’s cologne is intoxicating. “I’d like to point out that you Ms. Harris are wearing cologne to a pajama party.” She says staring intently into Ashlyn’s eyes. They both feel the shift in look in her eyes.

“You see. Um. This is from earlier today. I didn’t shower.”

“Mmhmm don’t worry I see you.” Now it’s Ashlyn’s turn to be nervous. And before Ashlyn knows it Ali is thrusting her hips and tossing her over her right shoulder and pinning her down on her stomach. 

“Jesus you’re a fast learner.” Ashlyn mumbles into the carpet. Ali just smirks as she helps Ashlyn up. They’re standing so close that they forget to let go of each others hands.

“I had a good teacher.” Ali whispers. They both notice how Ali’s eyes slowly glance down to Ashlyn’s lips. Ashlyn doesn’t hesitate to lean in slowly. Before they’re lips touch. Ali’s front door bursts open and the two jump apart dropping each others hands. They watch a distraught Christen run to Ali crying.

“Oh Chris what happened?” Ali asks while directing her to the couch. She’s holding her best friend as she sobs into her shoulder. Neither Ali or Ashlyn can make out what she’s saying except for a few words: date, terrible, universe, forever alone. Ashlyn mouths ‘Bad date’. And Ali nods her head while stroking her fingers through Christens hair.  
“You should take care of her. I’m gonna go to my apartment but I had a really great time tonight. Thank you for inviting me.” Ashlyn quietly makes her way to her apartment.

She stands there trying to process the rollercoaster of emotions that she just experienced in a span of minutes. She decides she needs to take a shower but before she does she sends a text to Ali.

Ashlyn: I had a really good time tonight. We should definitely do it again. And tell Christen I hope she’s okay :( 

When Ashlyn is done with her nightly routine she gets into bed just as her phone signals the incoming text. She smiles when she notices it’s from Ali.

Ali: She’s passed out now. I had a really good time too. You’re pretty good company. We will definitely do it again sometime. Anyway G’night Ash. 

Ashlyn: Sweet dreams.


	6. Learn To Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A heart glows in the night  
> in the day hearts turn to dust  
> say it and mean it  
> so this heart learns to trust”
> 
> Learn To Trust by Bad Suns

Ashlyn wakes up feeling a little lighter than usual. Waking up with something to look forward to was always one of her favorite things. Even if that is just getting to see someone who is quickly growing into one of her favorite people.

Ashlyn is the fully aware of the situation the object of her affection is in and how everything could be on the line for her new life in Orlando. She never wants to force things or jump into things too early. She has learned one thing though. If things are meant to happen they will and she will not impede on what is meant to be.

She thinks about all of these things while re-playing everything that’s happened in the short times she’s been here. When she open her door she see’s Ali locking her front door.

“Hey.” Ashlyn says while locking her front door. “Is everything okay? From yesterday.”

“Hey. Um yeah everything went as good as it could. Actually I’m glad I ran into you. Are you doing anything important right now? Because I’m just going to get some coffee. And I wanted to run something by you.” 

“Funny that’s exactly what I was gonna do. I was actually gonna knock on your door and ask if you wanted to get coffee because I too have something really important I need to talk to you about.” They walk side by side to the elevator.

“Oh really!” Ali asks a bit surprised.

“No I’m fucking with you.” Ash chuckles. “But I was gonna get coffee so this works out great.”

They walk to a small coffee shop about a block away. The conversation flowed pretty easily. Just filling the air with conversation about simple things like the weather or talking about soccer and the Premier League. They get their coffees and settle into a small table located near the front.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Ashlyn asks taking a sip of her coffee. Enjoying the warmth it gives her.

“Okay to get my point across I’m gonna start from the beginning…”

//

Christen is nervous when she hears the knock on the door. This is the first date she’s ever been on with someone she actually wants to get to know. She lets out a deep breath before she opens the door. Standing there is a nicely dressed Tobin with a loose dark grey dress and the sleeves fall to her elbows accompanied with black ankle boots. Her hair is curled and cascades over her shoulders.

“Hey. You look beautiful.” Tobin says while taking the flowers she had hidden behind her back. Christen is wearing a simple black dress that flows at her thighs. She didn’t want to wear what she usually does with a tight little black dress that leaves nothing to the imagination. She grabs the grabs the flowers from Tobin.

“Thank you.” She blushes “Come in while I put these in some water and finish getting ready before we head out.” 

They put the flowers in a vase and Christen finishes applying her makeup and puts her heels on and they head out to make the dinner reservations. 

They make their way to a nice Italian restaurant that Christen has seen and always wanted to go to. “I’ve always wanted to come here.”

“Yeah this place is awesome. I’ve come here a few times.” They make their way to the reserved table in the dimply lit room. By this time Christen has relaxed a little bit. 

“So Chris what do you like to do in your free time?”

“Nothing much. I usually stay in read or watch movies. Actually today was my girls night in with my best friend.” 

The waiter walks up to them and hands them the menu. “Good evening ladies my name is Derek and I’ll be your waiter this evening. Is there anything I could start you off with?”

“Yes we’ll have a bottle of Pinot Grigio.” Tobin says. 

“Alright I’ll have that out for you in a second.” The waiter walks away to retrieve the bottle of wine.

“So you don’t make it a habit of going out and getting drunk at clubs then?” Tobin jokes. Christen chuckles nervously.

“Oh no not me I don’t really get out much.” Christen doesn’t want to lie but she’s also scared that if Tobin knew who she really is she’d run away. “That night we met was the first time I’ve been out in awhile and that’s why the alcohol hit me so hard. And it was really sweet of you to make sure I made it home safe. And to bed safe. And the Aspirin and water you left with a note that had your number and told me to text you in the morning to make sure I was okay. It was very sweet.” The waiter makes his way back pour their glasses.

“It was the right thing to do. I’m just glad you agreed to come on a date with me.”

“It’s my pleasure trust me.” Christen says taking a sip of her wine.   
“Christen?” They hear her name being called from the bar and the notice a women making her way over to their table. “I don’t believe it. It is you.”

“Can I help you?” Tobin asks. Christen is shocked and is frozen with her eyes wide open like a deer in headlights. 

“Oh I’m not talking to you. But this is great. You see this women here. Christen. She’s the type that goes out to clubs and picks up women. Fucks them and leaves them. Without a care in the world about who she leaves in her wake. It looks like your the next victim.” She says and grabs one of their wine glasses and pours it on Christen. “That’s for not calling me back.” The women storms out.

At this point the altercation has caught the attention of the whole restaurant. Their waiter makes his way over to make sure everything is okay. 

“So what the hell just happened?” Tobin says looking at Christen for answers. When she’s met with silence she continues. “That’s not exactly what you want to hear on a first date but what I’m really interested in is if that’s true you literally just lied to me a few minutes ago. Is it true?” Tobin asks.

“Yes.” Christen answers defeatedly. 

“Well fuck. I don’t like liars Christen. It sucks because I really wanted to get to know you. But I’m sorry I’m gonna have to go. I need to think.” Tobin walks away without another word.

“Excuse me ma’am are you okay can I get you anything?” The waiter asks.

“I’ll just take the check.”

//

“So you kind of already know what happened after that. It was like some kind of L Word bullshit and what I wanted to ask you was..”

“Ali?” Someone asks.

“Huh.” They both turn to face the man. “Jason what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to grab coffee. It’s weird running into you. Can I talk to you for a second?” He says and grabs the chair right next to her. Completely ignoring Ashlyn. “Look I messed up. I realize that now. The house feels empty without you. I can barely sleep and the bed feels so cold. You know what they say you never know what you have to it’s gone? And I know I fucked up. But I’m asking you if you’d please give me another chance before the divorce is final.”

“Jason, what you did is something I can never get over. Life is too short to be in a relationship with someone that can willingly just cheat on me. There’s 8 billion people in this world. I wont settle and that ship has sailed for a long time now.”

“Look Alex.” Jason says while grabbing Ali’s hand. She jerks her hand away.  
“Do not call me that.”

“Ali. Look I made a mistake. I’ve apologized just please give me a chance.” Ashlyn can sense the tension in Ali’s body and she physically prepares to stop something if it happens. This guy is getting a bit too aggressive for her liking. 

“I’ve made my piece with this. No.” Ali says. Jason sits back and looks between both the women. The vibes coming from him are screaming at Ashlyn but she doesn’t want to do anything that she’s not sure Ali would want.

“We’ll discuss this later I have to go.” He leaves. Once he’s gone they both let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

“What the hell was that?” Ashlyn asks.

“I have absolutely no idea. He’s been pretty good during this whole thing. But just now that whole thing felt not right.” Ashlyn puts her hand over Ali’s.

“If you need anything from me. Anything at all. I’ll be here.”

“Thank you.” She says while giving Ashlyn’s hand a comforting squeeze. “Okay so besides that weird conversation. I wanted to ask you if you’d be my partner in crime?” 

“Um what?” Ashlyn is taken back that’s definitely not what she expected from that story.

“I mean Christen doesn’t date and she was nervous and scared. She fucked up. I don’t do usually do this. I don’t get into people’s love life. But she’s my best friend and I at least want her to have a real chance. So do you want to help me? Find this girl Tobin and see if we can’t get Christen another date. You don’t have to say yes.”

Their hands felt so natural they forgot they were still holding hands. Ashlyn notices and to keep things platonic she pats their hands and removes her hands to grab her now cold coffee.

“I would love to be your partner in crime.” They can’t hide the smiles that spread on both their faces. “So what’s the plan boss lady?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and I'm gonna have a pretty busy next couple days so I'm gonna try the best I can to put up more chapters. At least not keep you waiting so long for updates because I do not want to be that person.


	7. Talk Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oh this feels right  
> and girl I know just why  
> It’s cause it’s you and I  
> We go where the heart is  
> and they don’t know where we started  
> so just talk slow”
> 
> Talk Slow by Chase Atlantic

“So I’ve done a bit of research” Ali says holding take out as Ashlyn opens her door. And Ali just walks in.

“Oh yes princess please come in.” She chuckles and follows Ali to the living room.

“Yeah sorry about that I just really wanted to get started on this before it’s too late and it’s Friday night right now.” Ali lays the Chinese food out and pulls out some of the research she did earlier when she wasn’t doing much at work.

“Jesus Al when did you have time to get all of this?” Ali just smiles guiltily trying not to make eye contact.

“Okay you got me I did this while I was at work today. Don’t you dare tell anyone. This is partners in crime things. What I do, you do and vice-versa. If you tell on me you tell on yourself.”

“I don’t think it works that way but you don’t have to worry. Your secret is safe with me.” Ashlyn winks at her. “So what are we looking at here?” She asks while rummaging through some of the papers. “Okay you might have gone a bit over board here. Do you need a copy of her medical records? Also don’t tell me how you got these.” Ali smiles proudly.

“I got my ways.” She says wagging her eyebrows.

“Okay TMI.”

“So I found some interesting things in there but the most interesting thing is she went to UNC. During the same time you did and she was a soccer player.” Ali looks at Ashlyn. “Now I’m no expert but Tobin Heath sounds like a pretty unique name. Do you happen to know who that is?” 

“Wait this is Tobs? Huh small world.” Ali screams and jumps on Ashlyn hugging her. Ashlyn is shocked and has to get her racing heart under control. ‘We’re just friends and nothing more’ she reminds herself. “I’m guessing this is good news?” Ali removes herself and returns to her side of the couch.

“Oh it absolutely is. Okay so our first mission, and hopefully last, is we meet her tomorrow at UCF. She’s an assistant coach for the women's soccer team there. We have to convince her to give Chris another chance. And you my dear partner in crime are the key.” That makes Ashlyn spit out the water she had in her mouth.  
“Oh my god I’m sorry. You make this sound like we’re in some kind of James Bond movie.”

“I take this very seriously.”

“Yeah you do. It’s cute.” She realized she said it out loud and she stopped everything looking like a deer in headlights. “Fuck I’m sorry.” She says noticing the blush on Ali’s cheeks. 

“Don’t be sorry.” She says biting her lower lip staring at Ashlyn’s eyes. They stay like that for what feels like minutes. Ali is the first to break the eye contact. “So… I didn’t really think past this and now I feel kind of ridiculous for interrupting your Friday night.”

“No don’t feel bad. I didn’t have anything to do and you’re pretty good company. Plus we just started dinner. You should at least stay for that.” She tries not to sound so desperate but it doesn’t fool Ali.

“Alright I’ll stay but on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“We use this time to get to know each other.”

“Why Alexandra if I didn’t know any better this sounds like a date.” She chuckles at the look of shock Ali is giving her. “But I do know better and I would absolutely love to get to know you better. So let me have the worst you can come up with” 

“Let me think.” Ali scoots closer to Ashlyn. “Okay how did you know you were gay?”

“That’s an easy one. I guess I’ve always known. But I didn’t quite come to terms with that until high school. So during high school I tried to fit in and be what everyone expected of me. I had a boy friend believe it or not. And thank god the furthest we ever got was kissing. But there was this one girl. You don’t need to know who she is but something about her. She made my heart beat fast when I was around her. You know your typical crush feelings. And it was all fine and dandy until one day I wanted to know what it was like to kiss. Then before I know it’s all I could think about. I took those feelings and expressed my new found self in college. Now it’s my turn.”

“I have so many more questions. But let me have it.”

“Why Jason? I mean I really like knowing what drives people to making some of the most defining moments in their life. It tells you a lot about who they are and how far they’ve come.”

“You like to get deep don’t you?”

“Women don’t get that answer from me on the first date.” She throws a wink at Ali.

“It’s not a date but I bet you I could get that answer from you.” She challenges her.

“Okay. Back to the original question.” Now it’s Ashlyn’s turn to hide her blush.

“Okay honestly he was comfortable. And when you watch movies about people falling in love I’ve never experienced that in my whole life. I thought he was enough and it’s what was expected of me. So what does that say about me?”

“It means you’ve never taken that risk. I think you know how to fall in love. Totally head over heels in love but I think it scares you. But I’ve also learned that you’re getting there.”

“How do you know that.”

“Well you dropped your ex likes is hot.” That gets the desired affect and Ali laughs.

“You’re a dork.”

“But that doesn’t mean it’s not true. That showed me you know what you deserve and you are finally, maybe for the first time in your life, doing what’s right for you. I can tell you one thing though. When you do decide to take that next step in your life you wont have to face it alone. You’ll have people like Christen and me. I happen to think you deserve the world Alex and that’s a pretty good person to have in your corner.”

“Thank you. It means a lot.”

“Anytime princess. That’s what I’m here for. Anytime you need a good ego stroke to boost your confidence.” 

“Thank you and I’m not a princess. I’m a queen.” She flips her hair over her shoulder and Ashlyn chuckles at her antics. 

“I apologize your Highness.”

“Much better now back to that girl from high school.” Ashlyn groans knowing she’s in for a long night.


	8. This Old World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “See the way we go, it’s ok,  
> everybody’s got a past,  
> Damn used to love, even if it don’t last,  
> better to have had than to not have had at all.  
> If the slipper ain’t glass, you can still be at the ball.  
> I’ll invite you.”
> 
> This Old World By Luke Christopher

They pull up to the soccer fields that the women’s soccer team for UCF practice. Ali turns off the engine of her BMW. “Okay so I’m gonna be here for this but obviously this is all you” Ali says turning to face Ashlyn.

“No pressure.” Ali giggles and pats Ashlyn’s leg.

“Come on let’s go.” Ali leaves the car closing her door.

“Be still my heart.” Ashlyn says referring to the contact of Ali touching her leg. Ashlyn composes herself and leaves the car. She jogs to catch up to her boss.

“Finally slow poke. Lead the way.” They make their way to be closer to the field without being in the way. They arrived just in time for the coaches giving their final words to wrap up practice. They notice Tobin is cleaning up some cones by herself. They both make their way over to her.

“Holy shit I don’t believe my eyes. Is that the mighty happy feet Tobs I see.” Ashlyn says loud enough for Tobin to hear as they approach. Tobin turns around and notices Ashlyn and Ali. She looks at them trying to figure out who they are. 

“Ashlyn?” 

“Yeah man what’s up. I know I look a little different from the last time you saw me.” She says while she runs her hand through her hair.

“You’re telling me dude come here” She says as she pulls Ashlyn in for a hug. “So what brings you here?” 

“Well actually you’re not really gonna know why we’re here. Umm.” She looks over at Ali and it gives her courage “Actually we’re here because of Christen.” Tobin takes a step back.

“Ahhh… So she sent you.”

“No she didn’t. She’s currently not leaving her room or answering her phone and we’re worried about her.” Ali says wanting Tobin to understand the situation. 

“I know this isn’t really how I wanted to meet up with you again either. But like Ali said she doesn’t know we’re here. And I’m not here to ask you to marry her or something crazy like that all we want is for you to give her another chance.”

“I don’t know Ash.”Tobin says as she looks down fiddling with her fingers. Ashlyn puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Can I talk to you alone?” She says and motions with her head to an area away from Ali and anyone else.

“Sure.” Tobin agrees and they walk over near the goal posts.

“The Tobin I knew wouldn’t walk away from this that easily. She was all about taking chances even when the risk might be high. But that reward though. It could be something great. Look Tobs I know it’s been eight years and I don’t have the right to ask for something like this. But I just want to ask you to listen to what Ali had to say about Christen and give her a second chance.” Tobin glances over at Ali.

“Is she your girlfriend.” 

‘What? No why would you say that?” 

“Well because the Ashlyn I know would not do something like this. Not unless a girl was involved. I knew an Ashlyn that would bend over backwards for a girl. And I know it’s not Christen so it must be her. So I take it you got a crush on her.”

“Is it that obvious?” She whispers knowing she can’t deny it anymore.

“No. It’s only because I know you Harris.”

“Then no she’s not my girlfriend and yes she did ask me for this favor. And I may want to do this because it’ll make her happy. Sue me if a woman can’t do something nice for a woman she wants to see happy.”

“Alright Ash I’ll listen to what Ali has to say but that doesn’t mean I’ve agreed to this thing.”

“Thank you Tobs.” They walk back over to Ali. She makes eye contact with Ashlyn looking for an answer on how things went.

“I didn’t agree to a second chance just yet. I want to hear what you have to say first.” Tobin says before Ashlyn can speak.

“Oh okay. Chris is my best friend. I’ve known her for a long time and I don’t think she hung the moon or shits rainbows.” Tobin laughs

“You’re doing a bang up job at this.” Tobin says as her laugh dies down.

“I want you to really believe me. She’s not perfect. And to be honest she has slept with so many women. She was the girl that never did relationships. But then she met you. And she’s never been or wanted to go on a date with anyone before. So I knew you were special. And she thought if you knew the real her you would never like her. She’s an idiot and lied to you. I’m just asking if you would give her a second chance. To get to know the real Christen. The one that I know and love.“

“I don’t like liars and I really don’t think a relationship would be good if it started off with lies but I’ll give her another shot.” Ali yells and starts jumping up and down. “Hold on there. I’m not done. I have one condition first.”

“Anything.” Ali says.

“I’ll give her a chance if Ashlyn here can stop a penalty kick from me.” They both look at Ashlyn. Ali looks excited knowing that Ashlyn once played and from what she’s saw online she was good. 

“Well that’s easy right Ash.” Ali says excitedly. Ashlyn however doesn’t look too excited. 

“Umm.” She takes one look at Ali and she knows damn well she can’t deny her. “Okay I’ll do it.”

“Yes!” Ali jumps on her in a hug. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

“Here Ash I have some gloves in my car.” Tobin says handing her the keys. “It’s the black Chevy.” Ashlyn takes the keys and walks back to the parking lot.

“She’s gonna crush this.” Ali says with a huge smile.

“You don’t know how much this means do you?”

“Of course I do. If she blocks this you’ll give Chris a chance.”

“No not that. The only reason I asked for this is because I thought she would for sure decline.”

“What do you mean?” Ali asks confused.

“When Ash hung up her cleats it was the hardest thing I’ve ever seen her go through. And she’s been through a lot. But she told me that she will never go back to being in between two goal post ever again. Because the thought of giving up in her dreams hurts too much.”

“Wow I didn’t know.”

“Yeah I know. You must be something special because for her to do that. It took a lot.”

“Yeah. I must be.” She whispers as she watches Ashlyn walk over to the goal and straps on the gloves. 

“Okay I’m ready when you are Tobs.” Before Tobin steps up to the ball Ali runs over to Ashlyn.

“Wait before you kick.” She hugs Ashlyn and whispers into her ear. “It doesn’t matter if you stop this or not. It means a lot to me that you would do this for me. Thank you.” Ali lets go of the hug but she’s still close to Ashlyn.

“Thank you but I’m gonna stop this ball princess.” Ali smiles her signature grin with her tongue poking through her teethe and her nose crinkled. She ruffles Ashlyn’s hair.

“It’s queen to you.” Ali says as she walks back to the sideline. 

“How could I forget.” She yells over to her.

“Okay you ready Harris?” Ashlyn nods and takes her stance. Bouncing on the balls of her feet with her arms stretched out wide. 

Tobin steps up to the ball and shoots to Ashlyn bottom left corner. It was like second nature to Ashlyn to predict that Tobin would choose her weak side and the bottom corner. She dove with everything she had as the ball connected with her fingers and bounced off the side post and out.

Ali screamed so loud as she ran over to Ashlyn diving on top of her. 

“You did it. That was amazing.” She lets go and helps her up. 

“Alright a deals a deal. I’ll give her a call. And Ash it was good seeing you again. We’ll have to catch up sometime.”

“Definitely dude. Thanks.” Tobin nods at her as she takes the gloves from her and walks away.

“Thank you again Ash you are awesome.” Ali says as she leans in and kisses Ashlyn's cheek. “Now I have to treat you to dinner for that amazing save. So lets go.” Ashlyn is left stunned for a few seconds while Ali heads to her car. “Come on partner in crime.” Ali tosses over her shoulder.

Ashlyn finally wills herself to move. She can’t help herself for falling for this woman as she shatters every wall that’s ever been put up around her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want ya'll to know I appreciate you all who read this and comment also I'm gonna try to update again soon because from the 6th-17th I'll be away for work. And unfortunately I won't have a computer to update.


	9. On My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m gonna hit the Lotto  
> I’m gonna place my bet on every step I take  
> Go tell everyone under the sun  
> I’m on my way”
> 
> On My Way By Axwell Ingrosso

It’s Monday morning and Ali and Ashlyn have made it their morning routine to have coffee together before work. They sit at the same table they did Friday. 

“So how are thing’s with Tobin and Christen?” Ashlyn asks sipping her latte.

“So far so good. They have a ‘date’ tonight. I used air quotes for that because they’re not going out just go over to Christen’s place. They’re trying to get to know each other in a more comfortable scenario.”

“That makes sense. Did you tell Chris to keep her pants on and take baby steps?”

“I did and you’re starting to know me to well and it’s only been a few weeks” Ashlyn chuckles and shrugs.

“Enough of talking about those two. How is everything with you and Mr. Crazy?”

“Well he has been acting really weird lately and if I’m honest it’s kind of creeping me out. But I get to meet with my divorce lawyer after work today and I get to know the court date so I’m excited to finally move on with this chapter in my life.”

“If you need anything Al I live right across from you. Don’t hesitate okay? I don’t really like the vibe that douche gave off when I met him.”

“I definitely will, thank you. And can I just say you’ve been so good to me. I’m not really sure what I did to deserve someone like you to come into my life. But I’m so grateful.” Ali puts her hand on top of Ashlyn’s and gave them a squeeze in thanks.

“My Gram always taught me to treat everyone like they’re family. And you’ve been pretty great to me so you can expect this for as long as I’m here.”

“If this is how you treat normal people how do you treat your girlfriends?” Ali asks.

“Like royalty.”

“That must be nice. Well whoever you date must be very lucky. Which reminds me we’ve talk about Christen, Tobin and myself so it’s your turn. Do you have any secret girlfriends or prospects of one?” Ashlyn burst out laughing.

“That’s funny and the answer to that is no.”  
“Really you’re gonna tell me you don’t like one girl.”

“Well of course I have a crush on someone but that does not mean I’m ready to start a relationship or if she is.”

“See Harris now we’re getting to the good stuff. Who is she?”

“I’m not telling you. And before you go all secret agent on me it’s just that nothing will probably come from it so I don’t want to make a big deal about it.”

“That’s fair but I’m gonna let you know it’s killing me not to find out but I’ll respect your privacy. But tell me about her. I want to know what gets to you.” Ashlyn chuckles thinking ‘If you only knew.’

“Alright where do I start? I guess I’ll start on the outside so she’s absolutely beautiful. Like the kind that takes your breath away and she’s like a fine wine. When you think she couldn’t possibly get more beautiful she does everyday. And her smile god… It can light up a room. My absolute favorite thing about her is her laugh. I can spend everyday of my life listening to it. I can go on forever but we don’t have forever so I guess I’ll tell you about what she’s like on the inside. She’s caring and fierce. She’s this strong independent woman and it’s so sexy. But I don’t know if she likes me back so I guess I’ll just keep being creepy harboring this crush.”

“She sounds amazing.” Ashlyn can sense a slight hint jealousy in Ali’s actions and she can’t help but smirk. 

“Anyway I think that’s enough about that. What do you say I walk to queen to work?” That brightens Ali’s mood as she cracks a smile.

“She’d like that.” Ali says standing following Ashlyn to the door. Ashlyn holds the door open for Ali.

“After you Queen.” Ali smiles at her and thanks her all the while Ashlyn is hoping that she’s made it as obvious as she can about her feelings. 

//

During the lunch break Christen gave Ashlyn Tobin’s number and told her that she should text her so they can re connect. They texted back and forth like years haven’t separated them. And they agreed on having a game night at Ashlyn’s place Tuesday night. Watching a Champions League match that went on earlier in the day.

“So Ash how are things with Ali?” Tobin gabs.

“There’s nothing going on between us I told you that.”

“Yeah but can you see things in the future changing?”

“I don’t know maybe. It’s just I don’t even know if she likes me like that. I can only throw hints so many times before I straight up tell her. And she’s technically still married so who even knows if she is ready to start dating.”

“Okay but you need to promise me that when she is ready you’ll at least give yourself the chance to go down that road.”

“I promise Tobs. So how’s it going with Christen?”

“I may be glad you convinced me to give her another chance.”

“See I told you man.”

“Yeah yeah. Well she’s like exactly right for me. She’s got me doing yoga and its been three days. But it’s kind of great being with someone who is just as obsessed with you as you with them.”

“I’m really happy for both of you and I’m glad you’ve had an open mind about this.”

“Me too man. Met too.” 

They finished the game and wrapped up the night. Ashlyn had just laid down for bed when she got a call on her phone. She answers it right away when she see’s Ali’s name on the screen.

“Hey Al what’s up?”

“Ash I’m really sorry to bother you but you said to call you if things got worse with Jason.”

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Ashlyn immediately gets out of her bed and starts heading to the front door.

“I’m okay right now I just don’t feel safe.” Ashlyn opens her door to find Ali standing right outside in a tank top and sleep shorts.

“Hey come in. What happened?”

“He has been calling me non stop and I didn’t answer but I kept having this weird feeling so I looked outside and I saw his car parked across the street. And he was sitting in there. I called you right away. And I don’t want to make a big deal I just want to deal with this tomorrow”

“Yeah absolutely you can stay here and we’ll go to the cops about getting a restraining order tomorrow.” Ashlyn ushers Ali to her bedroom. “You can sleep on my bed. I’ll take the couch.”

“No Ash I can’t let you do that and..” Ali looks down biting her lip. 

“And what Al?” Ashlyn asks quietly.

“I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Do you want to share the bed?”

“If that’s okay with you.”

“I can do that.” Ashlyn walks over to the bed and climbs in and motions for Ali to come. Ali climbs under the covers and is hesitant at first. “What do you need Al?”

“You’ve already done so much. This is okay thank you.”

“Stop that. What do you need?”

“I just feel so uneasy.”

“Come here.” Ashlyn opens her left arm and motions for Ali to get closer. Ali moves without a word and cuddles into Ashlyn’s side. Hiding her face in Ashlyn’s neck. “You’re safe. I got you. Now get some sleep.” Ashlyn whispers into her hair.

“Thank you Ash. Sweet dreams.” 

“Sweet dreams Al.” Ashlyn pulls her closer and they both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for reading and commenting. Like I said I won't be able to update for like 2 weeks so I hope you stick with me.


	10. Backward And Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I finally feel my heart beating  
> All of the games now I see them  
> I’ve had a taste of freedom  
> Lost in a maze, I can’t get out  
> I’m in there circling down  
> No air to breathe but I wont drown  
> Strong. Stronger now.”
> 
> Backward and Forward By Loren North

The shrieking sound of the alarm clock brings Ashlyn out of sleep. She still has her eyes closed as she reaches over to her night stand to turn it off. She finally registers the weight she feels on her shoulder and her abdomen and she remembers what happened last night. She looks down to a sleeping Ali.

Usually Ashlyn would have a different feel to waking up to a beautiful woman in her bed but not today. Not after everything that has happened. She slightly pulls Ali in closer and makes sure that even in her sleep Ali feels safe. She spends about 10 minutes holding her until she really has to get up and start getting ready. They have a long day ahead of them.

Ashlyn slowly gets out of bed making sure not to wake the sleeping brunette. Their usual routine of getting coffee at a local caffe will have to wait. For how long Ashlyn isn’t sure but she starts brewing coffee now. A few minutes later the smell of breakfast and coffee brings Ali from her sleep and into the kitchen.

“Something smells good.” Ali says making Ashlyn jumps.

“Oh my cheese on a biscuit! You can’t just sneak up on people like that.” Ashlyn says clutching her chest trying to calm her heart. 

“Sorry not sorry. It really does smell delicious though.” Ali makes her way to the coffee but Ashlyn stops her.

“No way. Take a seat.” She points at the stool. She makes Ali a coffee and gives her a plate of bacon and eggs.

“This is sweet of you. Thank you. Not just for this but for last night. I kind of feel like a crazy person coming over in the middle of the night.”

“Don’t. You don’t have to apologize. You’re more than welcome here anytime. Wether it’s because of your crazy husband or you just came to see my beautiful face.” She smiles when she hears the desired laugh come from the long haired brunette. “I’m kidding but it gets kind of lonely here and as much as I love being alone. There’s something about you that feels this void that I have. I don’t know now I’m the crazy one.”

“We make quite a pair but if you don’t mind me asking what void?”   
“I’ve battled with depression basically my whole life and last time I had one of those days where it feels like the world is suffocating me was actually not too long ago. And then an angle moved across the hall from me. You were like a breath of fresh air.”

“Well damn that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I’m glad I can be that for you. I just hope I don’t disappoint you.” 

“I don’t think you’d ever do that on purpose. So you should be fine. Now eat up before your food gets cold and I wasted making this fantastic meal.” Ashlyn says as she tosses a napkin at Ali.

“Yes ma’am.” Ali says with an added mock salute.

“God no please don’t do that.” Ali just sticks her tongue out at her and sips her now warm coffee. 

//

The stop at the police station took longer than expected and quite disappointing. It turns out the whole process of getting a restraining order would take longer than her divorce. Ali doesn’t feel so hot when she walks into work. She ignores the calls of her name as she heads to her office and closes her door. A few minutes pass and there’s a quiet knock on the door. 

“Christen just please go away I don’t want to talk to you right now” A soft voice that sounds like a calming melody chimes in through the thin piece of wood separating them.

“It’s Ash, Al. I can go away though. Sorry.”

“Wait Ash. Come in.” Ashlyn slowly makes her way into the office and approaches her defeated boss.

“I take it that it didn’t go so well?”

“You’d be correct. They said it’d take longer than my divorce so that I should just hold on until then and if something comes up. Good thing I already know 911.” She says sarcastically.

“I’m sorry Al. But you know this means I’ll just have to be around you 24/7 now.”

“I kind of like that idea actually.” Ashlyn raises her eyebrows. “Because you were trained and what not. With the military and karate” Ashlyn groans.

“It’s called MCMAP.” Ali laughs.

“Same difference.” Ashlyn just shakes her head.

“So where are we gonna do dinner tonight then. My place or yours?”

“Is that how you ask all the girls out?”

“I…didn’t mean it like….I mean…what?”  
“Relax I was joking. I still don’t want to be in my apartment right now. How about yours?”

“Sounds good. Are you gonna need to pack an overnight bag?” 

“Someone’s confident.”

“I swear women you’ll be the death of me. You know what I mean.” Ali just smirks

“I know. And if you don’t mind me staying over I’d love to.”

“You know you’re always welcome.”

“Good now get back to work we have a pretty big event in a month and the deadline is soon.”

“As you wish.” Ashlyn heads to the door and right before she turns the knob she hears Ali call her.

“Harris?” Ashlyn glances over her shoulder

“Yeah.” They lock eyes.

“It’s a date.” Ashlyn wants to tell herself it was a joke but the nervousness coming from Ali feels like it is anything but a joke. Ashlyn just shakes her head trying to hide her rapidly reddening cheeks.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” And with that she heads back to work. Desperately trying to figure out what just happened. 

//

Lawyers don’t usually talk to each other but when Jason asked his lawyer friends around town to keep their ears open to anything involving his wife word spread like wild fire. The news that his wife was trying to get a restraining order against him was the last straw. 

He knew she had been corrupted by her lesbian co-worker/ neighbor. But he was a man of the law. At least he knew how to find the cracks. There is no way he is just gonna standby and let some woman take his wife away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone a lot longer than anticipated. I guess I'll give you a little bit of a backstory so you don't hate me because I lied. Anyway originally work took me away for two weeks then I came back and I was still super busy. I started writing this chapter but then I just lost motivation so I put it on pause. And then last week first thing Monday I found out that a guy in my Unit committed suicide so I've been busy with that and finding motivation to write. So I'm still gonna be really busy but I'm not too far from the end on this and next chapter will be good one ;) if you catch my drift. I hope you enjoy this story and thank you for reading it.


	11. Lovesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m trying to keep my feet off the pavement  
> Everything I thought I knew keeps changing  
> So close that I can taste it  
> I’m seeing closer friendships I’ve been craving   
> Standing in a line that I created  
> So close I should take it
> 
> We looked away then looked right back  
> Oh the future got here so fast, so fast  
> It’s a lovesick feeling when you just want it all  
> It’s knowing that the hardest part is letting go.”
> 
> Lovesick By Caroline Pennell Ft. Felix Snow

“Okay are you ready?” Ashlyn yells into Ali’s office making her jump and throw the papers she was filing in the air.

“You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” She says with a smirk making her way into the office to help pick up the papers Ali threw around. When they finish they lock up and head to their apartment building.

“Chris you’re gonna have to try a little harder to cover up that hickey next time.” Ali comments while passing Christen.

“Oh my god are you serious? You waited all day to tell me. I didn’t know anyone could tell.” 

“But it’s so much fun to let you go all day like that. But who cares at least you’re getting some and you look loved up.” Ali says winking at her.

 

“Alright you two. Have a good night. Don’t do anything I would do. Or if you did make sure it’s not visible.” Christen says just in time as the elevator doors close. They’re both blushing and not looking at each other. Ali clears her throat.

“Okay time to head home.” 

“Yeah. H-home. Mmhmm.” Ashlyn was internally hating herself for getting so flustered.

“Are you okay?” Ali asks amused.

“Yep. I’m great. Never better. Why?” Ali giggles shaking her head.

“Never mind. Come on lets go.” She grabs her hand and leads her out the building towards their apartments.

When they arrive on their floor Ashlyn notices a janitor is working on a light fixture at the end of the hall. Ashlyn doesn’t say anything but she takes note of him. His back is turned to them and he’s wearing a hat inside. She takes a mental picture of his appearance as she unlocks her door and they head inside.

“Alright Ales. How about I start cooking us some dinner and you just make yourself comfortable and meet me in the kitchen for a glass of wine and keep me company?”   
“You got it stud.” She winks at Ashlyn and she takes off her shoes. 

//

“So what’s for dinner.” She asks while grabbing the wine and glasses.

“I don’t really have much but how does chicken and mac and cheese sound?”

“Sounds great actually and when did you start having wine readily available?”  
“There’s this beautiful woman that sleeps in my bed and she’s made it clear that she loves wine.” Ali coughs into her wine glass. 

“Is that so?”

“I’m just trying to make you feel at home.”

“Thank you. You really don’t have to go through all this trouble for me.”

“Sure I do. You mean a lot to me. And you deserve the best.”

“It’s not like I did much. All I did was give you a job.”

“This isn’t because you gave me a job Al.” Before Ali can push the subject further Ashlyn asks her to get the plates and silverware out for them. And Ashlyn finishes and moves the food to the table.

“This looks really good Ashlyn. I’m starving.” Ali says as she’s scooping the mac and cheese onto her plate.

“Thanks. Dig in.” And so they both eat in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence but neither of them realized just how hungry they both were. Once they finished they cleaned up and poured themselves another glass of wine and headed to the living room.

“So Ashlyn what’s your middle name?” Ali asks while looking at photos Ashlyn has in her living room.

“That’s a bit random but it’s Michelle.” Ali turns around holding her wine glass and a picture frame with a childhood picture of Ashlyn and her family.

“That’s adorable and oddly fitting.”  
“What does that mean?”

“I don’t mean it in a bad way. It’s just that from the outside you just give off this more masculine tough exterior but getting to know you. You’re actually a big ol’ softie. You’re name fits. Ashlyn Michelle Harris. I like it.”

“Thanks but I can’t take any credit for it. So what’s your full name? You’re maiden name since that’s what you’ll be in a few days.”

“Alexandra Blair Krieger.” She says matter of factly and puts the picture down. 

“I like it. It rolls off the tongue.” Ali makes her way to sit on the couch with Ashlyn. “So are you ready to get divorced?”

“You have no idea. I just want to put that behind me and move on with my life. It’s not really a turn on when you tell people you’re still technically married.”

“You say that as if you’ve been actively dating or trying to date.”

“Well no I haven’t but I’m only human and I don’t want to be alone forever.”

“I know what you mean. I’ve been single for god knows how long.”

“How do you do it?”

“Which part the being alone or the being alone if you know what I mean.” Ali laughs as she takes a sip of her wine.

“Well being alone I just try to focus on work mostly but that gets… well lonely. And the other part well there’s ways but it’s not the same.”

“When was the last time you kissed someone?”

“You’re full of questions tonight aren’t you.”

“Don’t avoid it.”

“Okay it’s been awhile. I don’t really remember. What’s got you so interested in my love life anyway?”

“I might like someone. And I might want to know if I should go for it.”

“So why are you asking me?”

“I just. I don’t know how to go about it with another woman.”

“Oh. Okay. What’s the difference?”

“Well for starters do women even like me. Like I feel I’m too straight.” Ashlyn laughs. “Hey don’t laugh at me. I’m serious.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that guy or girl anyone would be lucky to date you. You’re like everyones type. You’re smart, funny and beautiful. Like a whole other word kind of beautiful. I say go for it. What’s the worst that can happen?” Ali takes a deep breath and sets her glass down.

“You’re right. I just have to go for it.”

“Yeah exactly.” And before she knows it Ali’s lips are on hers. They’re soft and everything she’s ever dreamed of and her mind catches up with her before things get further. Ashlyn pushes away without kissing her back.

“Oh my god I’m sorry.” Ali says trying to hide her hurt as she tries to stand.

“Can you just hear me out for one second Alex.” Ali sits back down not looking into her eyes. “Can you look at me?” As she lifts Ali’s chin and Ashlyn notices the unshed tears. “I don’t know how to say this. But it’s not what you think. I like you. Like I really like and I’m pretty sure you’re out of my league but I feel like our friendship is new and I don’t want to ruin it. But I think you deserve someone who can give you everything. And I’m just not there yet.”

“So you’re letting me down easy.”

“No. That’s not it. God I would give anything to just dive in with you. But I can’t ask you to wait for me. You deserve the best and I’m just not there yet. I’m sorry.”

“You can’t ask me to wait for you.”

“I know.”

“I’ll tell you what. You didn’t kiss me back. So I don’t know if you’re worth waiting for.”

“I’m confused.”

“I’ve done a lot of thinking lately and I believe in destiny and stuff like that. And I have this feeling that when I kiss the love of my life I’ll know it.”

“No pressure or anything huh.”

“All I’m saying is give me one real kiss and I’ll let you know.”

“Okay close your eyes.” Ali does as she’s told.

Ashlyn scoots closer and she grabs the sides of Ali’s face. Their lips are so close their breaths become one. Ashlyn closes her eyes as she connects their lips. It’s innocent at first, a soft peck but Ali grabs Ashlyn’s head and pulls her closer. They get lost in each other and Ashlyn begs for entrance with her tongue until Ali parts her lips. They kiss until the need for air becomes too strong. They rest their foreheads on each other with heavy breaths and eyes closed. Before Ashlyn opens her eyes Ali moves to whisper into her ear.  
“You’re worth the wait Ashlyn.” Ali says and she slowly gets up and starts heading to the bedroom. “We should go to sleep before we do something we’re not ready for.”

“Yeah I’ll be there in a second.” As soon as Ali walks into the bedroom. Ashlyn exhales. “I hope I didn’t just make the biggest mistake of my life turning her down. If I wasn’t sure before I’m positive I’m in love with that woman.” Ashlyn whispers to herself mentally preparing herself to put her feeling in check and share a bed with the woman who just gave her the best kiss in her whole life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. And I think I got my life on track now. I set an end for this so stay tuned. I'll probably have it done before my birthday mid May. Thank you guys again for reading.


	12. Update Long Overdue

I know it’s been ages. Like over a year to be exact. But I just wanted to let you guys know that I have not forgot about this story. I never meant to leave it unfinished which is why I’m gonna try to wrap it up. My life did a complete 180 since I last updated. Quick recap just so you know I wasn’t just ignoring your messages. I really care about you guys and your opinions so I just wanted to let you know that I didn’t forget about you. So I got out of the military. Met the love of my life. Fell into a really bad depression that I fought for months. It became too much and I attempted suicide a couple times. And my relationship fell apart because of it. I checked myself into a psych unit. Got the help I needed. Still a work in progress but things are coming along. And now I’m just trying to get back to the things that made me happy. So bare with me guys. I’m sorry I left you hanging. I had this already outlined so hopefully I’ll be able to update soon. Thank you for sticking with me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have this planned out so here's to hoping I can actually post frequently. 
> 
> Military rankings are pretty standard. When presented as a grade such as E-1, E-2, E-3 etc that's a pay grade. Tells you how much they're getting paid. Their job or position what ever it is does not matter. At least in the US Military. This does not relate to the story I'm just letting y'all know.


End file.
